Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte
:Für die Buchreihe, die sich mit dem Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte befasst, siehe Star Trek: Corps of Engineers |Mutterkonzern=EinsatzplanungStar Trek Adventures - Operations Division Sourcebook |Tochterfirmen= |Gründer= |Anführer= |Leiter=Montgomery Scott (2383) |Mitarbeiter= |Flaggschiff= |Mitglieder= |Sitz=Erde, Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier |Rolle= |Referenz_Rolle= |Mitgliedsstaaten= |Referenz_Mitgliedsstaaten= |Dominierende Spezies= |Referenz_Dominierende Spezies= |Gründung=2135 |Referenz_Gründung=In the Year 2255... |Auflösung= |Referenz_Auflösung= |Fragmentierung= |Referenz_Fragmentierung= |Neuorganisation= |Referenz_Neuorganisation= |Vorgänger= |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger= |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Abspaltung= |Referenz_Abspaltung= |Zugehörigkeit= *Vereinigte Erde *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten }} Das Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte (auch: Sternenflotten-Ingenieurskorps, SCE, SIK) ist eine Einrichtung der Sternenflotte, die bei speziellen technischen Problemen oder Herausforderungen herangezogen wird. Das Ingenieurskorps entwickelt und unterhält neue Technologien, so zum Beispiel Tricorder, Musterverstärker oder Phaser. Sie untersteht der Einsatzplanung und hat ihren Sitz im Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier auf der Erde. Beschreibung Organisatorisch Das Ingenieurkorps der Sternenflotte wird von einem Sternenflotten-Offizier der Kommando-Division im Rang eines Captains angeführt. Ihm oder Ihr unterstehen verschiedene Offiziere im Rang eines Commanders, die je einen Sektor des Föderationsraums unter sich haben. Als Unterabteilung der Einsatzplanung ist der Captain der Ingenieurkorps direkt dem Chef der Einsatzplanung unterstellt. Für gewöhnlich sind Offiziere als Teams organisiert, bei großen Projekten, wie die Errichtung von Außenposten, Sternenbasen oder zivilen Ingenieursprojekten eines Mitglieds der Föderation schließen sich Teams zu Crews zusammen. Teams bei Schiffswerften arbeiten eng mit den Offizieren der Shipyard Operations zusammen. Neben ihren Hauptaufgaben, untersuchen die Mitglieder des Korps auf fremde Technologie oder unterstützen Wiederaufbaubemühungen. Ingenieurskorps-Raumschiffe miniatur|rechts|Das Ingenieurkorps kann auf einige Raumschiffe zurückgreifen. * [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]] * [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] * [[USS Khwarizimi |USS Khwarizimi '']] * [[USS Laplace|USS ''Laplace]] * [[USS Lovell|USS Lovell]] * [[USS Musgrave|USS Musgrave]] * [[USS T'Pora|USS T'Pora]] Geschichte 23. Jahrhundert und davor Das Korps wird zusammen mit der Sternenflotte, 2135, gegründet. In den 2150ern ist das Koprs am Bau von Sternenbasis 1 beteiligt. Sein Hauptquartier hat das Ingenieurskorps im Tucker Memorial Building in San Francisco auf der Erde. Nach dem Ende des Kriegs mit den Romulanern um das Jahr 2160 errichtet das Ingenieurskorps mit Erdaußenposten 1 den ersten von mehreren befestigten Außenposten entlang der neu eingerichteten neutralen Zone zwischen den beiden Mächten. miniatur|links|Offiziere des Ingenieurkorps reparieren eine beschädigte Sektion. 2263 wird das Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte zum Planeten Buquair III entsandt, um der von der Föderation betriebenen Kolonie Glassner Hilfe zu leisten, die unter den Folgen eines Tsunamis zu leiden hat. Anfang 2265 bieten die Ingenieure der USS Lovell dem Außenposten 5 nahe der romulanischen neutralen Zone, ihre Hilfe an, bevor sie angewiesen werden, bei technischen Problemen von Sternenbasis 47 zu helfen und dessen Funktionsfähigkeit sicherzustellen. Später im selben Jahr wird die Lovell der Sternenbasis als vorübergehender Ersatz für die zerstörte [[USS Bombay|USS Bombay]] zugeteilt. Eine der Aufgaben der Ingenieure besteht darin, eine ausgefallene Forschungsstation auf dem Planeten Erilon wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. 2266 helfen die Ingenieure der Lovell bei der Errichtung der zivilen Infrastruktur auf dem Planeten Pacifica. Einige Monate später helfen die Ingenieure der Lovell bei der Errichtung eines Horchpostens auf Cestus III. Mitte der 2280er Jahre höhlt ein Team des Ingenieurskorps in zehnmonatiger Arbeit einen unterirdischen Laborkomplex auf dem Regula-Planetoiden aus. 24. Jahrhundert Im 24. Jahrhundert ist Captain Montgomery Scott der Verbindungsoffizier zur Admiralität der Sternenflotte. Erst in den späten 2360er Jahren hat das Korps eine feste Stabsposition für die Einrichtung geschaffen: Ein Verbindungsoffizier, der sowohl für die Koordinierung aller Missionen, die das Korps unternimmt, verantwortlich sein soll, als auch sicherstellen soll, dass den Teams das nötige Personal und die logistische Unterstützung zugewiesen werden, die sie benötigen. Erster Träger dieser Position ist der ehemalige Erste Offizier der [[USS Lovell|USS Lovell]] Lieutenant Commander Mahmud al-Khaled. miniatur|rechts|Die Ingenieurkorps sind beim Bau von Station beteiligt. 2376 ist die Kommandantin der Raumstation Deep Space 9 gezwungen, den Stationskern abzusprengen, um die Station vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren. Um diesen zu ersetzen, entwickelt der Chefingenieur von Deep Space 9 den Plan, die baugleiche Station, Empok Nor, ins bajoranische System zu schaffen, um dessen Kern zu extrahieren. Der Plan wird mit Unterstützung des Ingenieurskorps erfolgreich durchgeführt. Später im selben Jahr wird der Planet Europa Nova durch Theta-Strahlung verstrahlt und unbewohnbar. Nach der Evakuierung der Bevölkerung gelingt es dem Ingenieurskorps, einen Weg zu finden, die Strahlung unschädlich zu machen und den Europani somit die Rückkehr in ihre Heimat zu ermöglichen. Nachdem die [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] 2380 nach ihrer Rückkehr von einem unabsichtlichen Abstecher in die Kleine Magellansche Wolke einen ganzen Asteroiden voller Flüchtlinge mit sich führt, kümmert sich das SCE um den sicheren Weitertransport zurück ins Sol-System. Während der Borg-Krise von 2381 gelingt den Ingenieuren der [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] ein ganz besonderer Coup: Mittels einiger technischer Tricks gelingt es ihnen, den Planeten Troyius komplett verschwinden zu lassen und ihn damit vor einem tödlichen Borg-Angriff zu bewahren. Einige Monate später wird das Raumschiff [[USS Musgrave|USS Musgrave]] des Ingenieurskorps nach Maxia Zeta IV gerufen. Dort sind bei Minenarbeiten Farantin-Ablagerungen zutage gekommen. Farantin, dass bei Standardscans nur selten erkannt wird, erzeugt ein duonetisches Feld, was zum Ausfall aller elektrischer Geräte führt. Dies verhindert auch den Weiterbetrieb der dortigen Dilithium-Mine. Die Ingenieure finden jedoch einen Weg, das Farantin unschädlich zu machen und einen fatalen Engpass an Dilithium zu vermeiden. Externe Links * Referenzen en:Starfleet Corps of Engineers Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Organisation der Vereinigten Erde Kategorie:Organisation der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten